I Know the Feeling
by IWishIWasAMermaid
Summary: Keely. I know it hurts. I know your heart is bleeding. I know that inside you’re dying and bleeding and hurting. I know. OneShot.


_**I know it cuts you inside every time that you try  
To take a pathway in life that leaves you so unobliged**_

Keely.

I know it hurts. I know your heart is bleeding. I know that inside you're dying and bleeding and hurting. I know.

I also know that you're trying to rebuild the walls that have fallen. You're trying to create your happiness bubble once again. I know.

_**Every promise is lies, every smile makes you cry  
Leaves you so unalive, so unalive**_

Keely.

I can see that people are trying to make you feel better. And they're promising all these things that you know can never be true. They're telling you I'll return. Yet you and I both know that that's impossible. No matter how much we want it to be possible, it's not.

I can see they're all trying to make you smile. By smiling themselves. Not being miserable. Because as you know, being around miserable people, makes you more depressed.

I can see you crying as their mouths form the smile. Because I know it hurts to see other people moving on. I know.

_**I wish I could take the fall  
Maybe by that I could solve  
The problems we're all having**_

Keely.

I wish that I could be there. Helping you through this. Although, I guess if I were there, you wouldn't be like this. Nothing like this would have happened. We wouldn't be like this. We wouldn't even know what this felt like. Because believe me, I know what this feels like. I know.

_**It's been a while since you've felt like you've been home  
Your life's just flesh and bone**_

Keely.

I know that you feel like you've been stripped bare. Like nothing is familiar. I know. 

**Your heart is worth more than you know  
The one thing that hurts more than your life  
Is to wake up one more time alone  
It's to wake up one more time alive**

Keely.

I watch you each day as you get out of bed - unwillingly. Reluctantly. I watch as you eat breakfast. But it's a quarter of what you used to eat. I watch as you carry on your day, keeping going. And I need you to keep doing that.

Keely.

Your heart is so precious. And I know how it feels to have it broken. So keep it safe. Keep it safe until you want to give it. And hopefully they'll keep it safe when they have it. I hope.

_**So take us in, we'll stop you dead  
We'll show you something you won't ever forget  
This life's a road, no place is home  
My heart's a hole  
That needs to constantly be filled with love**_

Keely.

I feel the same way as you. Don't you think you're alone. You have someone on your side. All the way. I know how it feels to be alone. I know. 

**This time it's all that I've got  
Words hit the page like gunshots  
My stomach's left in a knot  
My pride is left here to rot**

Keely.

Everything I see you do, ties my stomach in knots. I feel like I've been shot. Stabbed. My dignity thrown on the floor and stomped on. Because I see you, everyday. Crying; hurting; in need of someone to show you the way.

And I hurt because I can't be there. I can't be the one to show you the direction to go in. You have to do that yourself. But I know you can do it. I know.

_**It's been a while since I've felt this restless  
By definition it's depressing but I'm alright  
It kills to wake up one more time alone  
It kills to wake up one more time alive**_

Keely.

I know you're restless. Wanting to know. And I know you're depressed. It's understandable. But I know that you'll be alright in the end. You're Keely Teslow! You never give up, or give in. I know that you'll be okay. I know. 

**So take us in, we'll stop you dead  
We'll show you something you won't ever forget  
This life's a road, no place is home  
My heart's a hole  
That needs to constantly be filled with love**

Keely.

The one word, that can still make my heart sing. Even though that's kind of impossible. Especially since my heart can't do anything anymore.

Keely.

Your life is a long road, that I need you to follow. And I know you'll follow it right. I know. 

**I know the feeling of being all alone  
So let's drink to fact that we're not  
I know the feeling of being all alone  
So let's drink to fact that we're not**

Keely.

You might feel all alone. You might need a friend. But just remember I'm always here. I always will be.

Oh, and Keely?

Before I go, I just want to reassure you. It is not your fault. It wasn't your fault I didn't look before I crossed that road. It wasn't your fault. I promise you, I do not blame you. So don't blame yourself.

Smile Keely. Be happy. Just because I'm gone from reality, doesn't mean I'm gone from life. I'll live as long as you remember me. And I know you will.

I know. 

**So take us in, we'll stop you dead  
We'll show you something you won't ever forget  
This life's a road, no place is home  
My heart's a hole  
That needs to constantly be filled with love **

All my love

Phil

**A-ha-ha! You all thought he had gone back to the future! **

**It just fitted in better with the song this way. Sorry all you Pheely fans. **

**I tell you what, I'll write another one-shot ASAP about them getting together. Savvy?**

**Now review!**

**_The Classic Crime - I Know the Feeling_**


End file.
